universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Metazoa Philadelphia
Universal Metazoa Philadelphia is an indoor park Universal Metazoa chain, and a third park of Universal Philadelphia Resort. Areas Voyage Village TBA Attractions * Habitat Trails - an tba * Minionimals - a meet-n-greet attractions Stores * Safari Gear- '''A store * '''Lions Den - tba * Universal Metazoa Souvenirs - tba * Minionimals Store- tba Restaurants * Darwin's Snacks and drinks Characters Safari Tropical Lands Themed to tropical jungles and deserts. Sub areas include Jungle, Diego's Rainforest Fun, Curious George's Jungleland, and Desert. Jungle Themed to jungle/rainforest areas. Attractions * Wild Africa Safari Track - a safari ride/animal exhibit with African animals. The plot point of the attraction is the safari driver takes guests to find the rarest animal in the jungle, a giant scary-looking lion called "The Big Mane" (as an animatronic) without harming it, not even poachers will harm it. *'Madagascar Crate Adventure- '''A river dark ride that takes you through the first ''Madagascar ''films '''Theme': Madagascar *'Cobra- '''A Boomerang coaster based on the cobra '''Theme: '''cobras *'Elephant Watch- A elephant exhibit located at the exit to Horton Hears a Who ride. '''Theme: ''Horton Hears a Who! and elephants *'Cave of the Lions''' - An TBA *'Giraffes Savannah' - A tba *'Madagascar Trails' - A TBA *'Amazon Dome' - A TBA Stores *'Madagascar Imports- '''A ''Madagascar ''themed store '''Restaurants' *'Marty's '- A quick service that serves hot dogs, burgers, pizza, steak, Philly Cheesestakes and chicken Snacks and drinks *'The Coca-Cola Shop- '''A Coca-Cola drink station '''Characters' *''Madagascar Characters: Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, Marty the Zebra and King Julian 'Curious George's Jungleland' The second sub-area of Jungle based on the Curious George book and TV franchise '''Attractions' *'Curious George's Adventure - '''A dark ride based on the 2006 film '''Theme: 'Curious George '' *'Curious George Comes to Town - A kids play area '''Theme: ''Curious George '' *'Curious George's Monkey Town - '''A monkey exhibit '''Theme: '''Monkys and ''Curious George Stores *'The Curious George Emporium - '''A ''Curious George ''store '''Snacks and drinks' *'Curious George's Banana Shop - '''A stand that serves banana dole whips and banana smoothies '''Characters' *Curious George and The Man With the Yellow Hat Desert A sub-zone themed to Australian desert and Sahara desert Attractions * Walkabout of Down Under - an animal exhibit with Australian animals * Camel Farm - a petting zoo housing camels * Thyacien - a hyper rollercoaster * Kookaburra Flight - a junior rollercoaster * The Mummy's Temple - an indoor animal exhibit featuring nocturnal animals of Sahara Stores *BCF - TBA *Target Express - TBA *Wild Life Gift Shop - TBA Restaurants *Hungery Jacks - TBA *Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TBA *Donut King - TBA *Outback Steakhouse- TBA Snacks and drinks *Universal Treats - TBA Characters Wild Seas Based on Marine Life. Attractions *'Happy Feet: Tappin' Adventure - '''A trackless dark ride based on Warner Bros. ''Happy Feet 'Theme: 'Happy Feet *'Here Comes Flipper! - '''A dolphin stunt show based on ''Flipper 'Theme: 'Flipper *'Splatoon: Turf War Spin - '''A interactive dark-shooter ride based on Nintendo's ''Splatoon *'Habitat Reef' - tba *'Seal and Sea Lions Encounter' - tba *'Polar Wildlife' - tba *'Eel' - a tba rollercoaster Stores *'Horbor Shop' - tba *'Happy Stuff- '''A ''Happy Feet ''themed store *'Booyah Base- A Splatoon themed store '''Restaurants *'Callie and Marie's Sushi Bar- '''A fine dining sushi bar *'Northern Lights '-' A casual quick-service restaurant located near Polar Wildlife *'''Fish Fillet Cafe - tba Snacks and drinks *'Ben & Jerry's- '''A quick service ice cream stand '''Characters' *''Splatoon: Inkling Boy and girl, Callie and Mallie '''Nickelodeon Safari Center' Diego's Rainforest Fun The second sub-area based on the Nickelodeon shows like Dora the Explorer and Go! Diego! Go! Attractions * Diego's Dune Buggies- '''A Dumbo-like ride that's based on Nickelodeon's ''Go! Diego! Go! ''Theme: Go! Diego! Go!'' * Animal Rescue Center- 'A interactive center that teaches kids about how to take care of animals '''Theme: '''The Animal Rescue Center from ''Go! Diego! Go! * '''Dora & Diego's 4-D Adventure -'' ''A interactive Skyride 4d ride.' '''Map info': ¡Vámonos! ¡Al rescate! Catch that Robot Butterfly!' 'Theme: Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go'.''' Restaurants * Animal Rescue Center Cafe- '''A cafe that takes place inside the Animal Rescue Center '''Characters * Diego and Baby Jajuar (Inside Animal Rescue Center) 'Spongebob Landpants' Attractions *'The Spongebob SquarePants Ride - '''A 4D Theater based on ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: 'Spongebob SquarePants *'Spongebob SquarePants: A Friendly Game '- A dueling rollercoaster featuring SpongeBob (Team Clean) and Patrick (Team Dirty). *'Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse' - A funhouse based on Nickelodeon's Spongebob SqaurePants. *'Ms. Puff's Driving School - '''A Test Track like ride that's based on Ms. Puff's Driving School from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''Ms. Puff's Driving School from ''Spongebob SquarePants *'Glove World - '''A midway attraction themed to Glove World from ''Spongebob SquarePants *'The Flying Dutchman's Ship - '''A pirate ship ride based on The Flying Dutchman from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''The Flying Dutchman from ''Spongebob SquarePants Shops' *'Spongebob StorePants - '''A Spongebob themed store '''Theme: 'Spongebob SquarePants ''Restaurants''' *'The Krusty Krab '- A quick service restaurant that's a recreation from the restaurant from Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''The Krusty Krab from ''Spongebob SquarePants *'Weenie Hut Jr's - '''A hot-dog casual restaurant that's based on the restaurant from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''Weenie Hut Jr's from ''Spongebob SquarePants '''Characters''' *''Spongebob SquarePants'': Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Sandy and Mrs. Puff 'Bubbletucky: A Bubble Guppies Universe' The third sub-area of Nickelodeon Safari Center that's based on the Nickelodeon show Bubble Guppies Attractions *'New Bubble City Drop- '''A kid-sized drop '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies *'Guppy Encounter- '''A aquirum that has lots of fish '''Theme: '''Guppies *'Bubble Puppy's Playground- A kid sized playground that hosted by Bubble Puppy 'Theme: '''Bubble Puppy from ''Bubble Guppies '''Stores *'The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies Restaurants *'Pizza Pie!- '''A quick service pizza restaurant. '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies Snacks and drinks *'Sweet Eats- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed candy shop '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies Characters *''Bubble Guppies: Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy '''Animal Starland' Based on Animal Stars and Pop-Cultre. It has 1 sub-area Eric Carl's World of Bugs. Attractions *'Where the Wild Things Are- '''A trackless dark ride based on the 1963 Maurice Sandak's Book ''Where the Wild Things Are. 'Theme: 'Where the Wild Things Are *'A Day In the Park With Barney- '''A live musical show based on ''Barney & Friends 'Theme: 'Barney & Friends '' *'Angry Birds Ride 'n' Play- A interactive shooter based on the video game ''Angry Birds ''Theme: Angry Birds'' *'My Little Pony: Twlight's Magical Adventure- '''A Peter Pan-like ride that's based on ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *'Dracula's Lair of Bats- '''A walkthrough attraction themed around bats '''Theme: '''Dracula and Bats *'Pink Panther Funsonium''' * Tom and Jerry Wacky Chase Stores *'The Ponyville Gift Shop- '''A ''My Little Pony ''themed store *'Wild Things- A Where the Wild Things Are ''store *'The Barney Shop- 'A ''Barney & Friends ''themed store *'Angry Birds' HQ- 'A ''Angry Birds ''themed store *'The Animal Starland Store- '''The area gift shop '''Resturants *'Creatures_All-Star_Café Creatures All-Star Café ' - A Planet Hollywood like restaurant that features character dining Snacks and drinks *'The Animal Starland Ice Cream Shop- '''A ice cream shop '''Characters' Creatures All-Star Cafe Cast *Appearing from 9:00 AM-12:00 PM **Barney the Dinosaur **Littlefoot from The Land Before Time **Boots the Monkey **Curious George **Little Bear **Blue from Blue's Clues *Appearing from 12:00 PM-Close **Gumball Watterson **Hello Kitty **The Very Hungry Caterpillar **Sonic the Hedgehog **Trix Rabbit **Sugar Bear **Max from The Secret Life of Pets ''Eric Carl's World of Bugs''' The first sub-area based on Eric Carl's books such as The Very Hungr Caterpillar Attractions * The Very Hungry Caterpillar- '''A slow train ride based on the 1969 book ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar'' * The Very Grouchy Ladybug- '''A family bumper cars based on ''The Very Grouchy Ladybug ''Theme: The Very Grouchy Ladybug * 'The Very Lonley Firefly's Glow-coaster- '''A indoor roller coaster based on ''The Very Lonely Firefly * '''The Very Quirky Cricket- '''A child drop tower based on ''The Very Quirky Cricket ''Theme: '''''The Very Quirky Cricket '' * '''House of Bugs- '''A walkthrough attraction that learns vistors about bugs * '''Eric Carl's Bug-o-saul- A carasoul based on Eric Carl's Bugs '''Theme: '''Eric Carl bugs'' Stores * The Store of Eric Carl- 'An Eric Carl ''themed store '''Restaurants * Chef Very Hungry Caterpillar's- '''A casual pizza restaurant themed to ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''Snacks and drinks * The Very Grouchy Ladybug's Perfect Ice Cream Shop- 'A ice cream shop themed to ''The Very Grouchy Ladybug '''Characters * The Very Hungry Caterpillar PETopia Themed to pets. There are two Sub-areas. The Secret World of Pets and Hello Kitty's Fun Fair Attractions *'Babe's Petting Barn- '''A petting zoo themed to ''Babe 'Theme: 'Babe *'Babe's Tractor Ride- '''A tractor ride '''Theme: 'Babe '' *'PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Day- A junior roller coaster based on ''PAW Patrol ''Theme: PAW Patrol '''Stores *'The Universal Pet-Shop- '''A PETopia gift shop '''Restaurants' *'Pet Chow Down- '''A quick service restaurant '''Snacks and drinks' *'Frosty Paws- '''A ice cream shop '''Characters' *Chase, Marshal Hello Kitty's Fun Fair The first sub-area based on Sanrio's Hello Kitty '' '''Attractions' *'Hello Kitty's Fun Wheel- '''A ferris wheel '''Theme: 'Hello Kitty *'Hello Kitty's Musical Swing- '''A kid swing '''Theme: 'Hello Kitty Stores *TBA Snacks and drinks * TBA Characters * TBA Wild Woods of Europe A section and animal exhibit walkthrough with animals of Europe. Attractions * Lynx '''- a hyper rollercoaster '''Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Canada A section and animal exhibit themed to wildlife of Canada. Attractions * Beaver World * Yukon River Run Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters The Lost Kingdom Jurassic Park The Great Valley The Land of Ice Age Skull Island Themed to King Kong. Attractions * Skull Island - The Reign of Kong Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Category:Article under construction Parades TBA Events TBA Incidents TBA